Feeling This More
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: One woman discovers there is a bright spot to the Clone Wars. After working with General Kenobi and Commander Cody to save her planet, before she can help it, her imagination begins to take over... Just how far can it take her? Fluff, just for fun. A bit of Obi/Cody, and a lot of Obi/OC/Cody. Continuation of Feeling This.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story is directly continued from my story _**Feeling This. **_As I noted in Chapter Two of that story, from that point on this story has been entirely a collaboration between myself and _**laloga****_  
_**

_Fair advisory - This is rated M for descriptions and scenes of a sexual nature, including consensual, mutually beneficial relations between two men and one very happy woman._

* * *

Mari couldn't help the rush of heat to her cheeks as she realized she'd been entirely caught up in daydreaming as her father, the governor, had been speaking, on and on, about weapons and contingency plans. The only reason she'd even realized she'd been so lost in thought was that she could feel General Kenobi's eyes on her from across the room, and that was only _completely _embarrassing in and of itself.

_Kriff!_ She cursed at herself in her head. _Was it obvious? Does he know what I was thinking about?_

Cautiously, she flicked her gaze in his direction - and he seemed completely intent on listening to her father, thank the stars above.

_But what does it matter?_ She told herself. _He's leaving anyway... And really... _Mari straightened her shoulders, sitting a little taller, _I'm fun, and nice, and decently attractive at least. They'd be lucky to get to have me._

Unbidden, her eyes shifted from the confident, handsome features of Obi-Wan to the disciplined, strong form of the clone commander. _Cody. _He was so focused, so attentive. Attractive beyond measure in his own right. But more than anything, she loved the way that Obi-Wan said his name. The way his polished Coruscanti accent lilted on the syllables.

Mari sighed softly, dreamy, and then hoped no one else had noticed. She had a feeling that their departure would not lessen the frequency or the vividness of her dreams in the least.

* * *

She watched, from the quietness of her shrouded place in the shadows of the forest, but something new, something unexpected, was lit inside her, and Mari could not be sure how much longer she would be content to only look.

Though their builds were quite different, Obi-Wan and Cody were almost the same height. As they came together, the full length of their barely covered bodies were pressed tightly in all the right places. Caught as they were in a passionate kiss, moving together and against each other - it was erotic in a way that Mari had never experienced before and she thought she might pass out. She must've gasped out loud, because Obi-Wan broke away and then he turned toward her. The passion in his blue eyes was inciting, and that look alone was enough to draw her from her hiding spot.

Still, even as she took a slow step forward, Obi-Wan reached out toward her, a playful gleam in his eye and beckoned her closer, making a 'come here' motion with his finger. She complied.

The flowy skirt she was wearing fell at her knees and seemed to whisp around her long legs as she walked to them. She felt a new confidence in her own sexuality that she'd never felt before. It was a heady, empowering sensation. Only a few steps away, it was a second until she was standing before them, and she followed Obi-Wan's heated gaze to Cody's handsome face.

He was as serious as always, but she could clearly see the mixture of anticipation and lust in his amber colored eyes. It was intoxicating. He looked to her then, straight at her, and she could _tell _he wanted her and he looked as surprised as she felt at the notion. Certainly the feeling of Obi-Wan's toned muscular body pressing against one's form was as good as it could get... but what if Cody - could have both?

She ran her own hands over the soft curves of her figure and watched him as he watched her movements with a studious eye. What would he think of her hips? The lush feeling of them... her breasts? The full weight of them cupped in his hands... Would he like that as much as he enjoyed the hard planes of Obi-Wan's body?

She was entranced by this moment between her and Cody when Obi-Wan leaned over her shoulder from behind, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear as he spoke. "He wants you," he told her and she believed him. "Take off his body glove."

She could sense Obi-Wan stepping back, and she almost obeyed his command, whispered so intimately to her, but the image of them, her two men, all of them hard and strong and hot and _pressed so tightly together _rose to her mind and it was so perfect and vivid it lit that new flame inside of her again.

"No," she murmured, tossing a sultry smile to Obi-Wan over her shoulder. Taking one step back and turning, she moved so Cody was just on her right, and Obi-Wan to her left. Obi-Wan looked a bit surprised at first, but her next words brought that sexy glimmer of mischief right back to his eyes, as she knew it would.

"You do it," she told Obi-Wan. "I want to watch, first."

For the space of a heartbeat, she thought that he might refuse, but the gleam of mischief turned to one of pure arousal, and it gave her the confidence to reach out with one hand and skim her fingertips along the waistline of the Jedi's boxers.

"I can ask nicely," she added, looking coyly into the blue-fire of his eyes. "If you like."

"No need," Obi-Wan quipped, and his eyes flicked back to his commander, his expression purposeful and full of heat.

Before her, Obi-Wan reached for Cody. His hands skimmed down his sides to the waist of his last remaining piece of clothing and his fingers slipped deftly inside of the skin-tight body glove. And then slowly, so perfectly, he tugged at the material and began to draw it down, over his narrow hips...

* * *

_AN: If you liked or enjoyed, if you have thoughts, if you'd like to see more... please let me know! Comments are most welcome :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the first chapter - spikala, ShadowsGrace, LongLiveTheClones, TheLightIsMine & laloga! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts, and I hope you continue to enjoy.  
_

* * *

So careful, so slow, Obi-Wan maneuvered the tight body glove down and over Cody's hardening length. He kneeled as he did so - and he was _so close_... _right there..._

Mari felt the muscles in her stomach and core clench at the sight and she swore she saw Cody tense as well. She couldn't help but wonder if he could feel Obi-Wan's breath flowing over his swollen flesh, hot against him... But Obi-Wan made no move to lean forward, to close the distance. He looked, his eyes still intense with passion, but he didn't touch. Instead he continued pulling the lower portion of the glove down Cody's powerful, muscled legs and Cody stepped out of his remaining clothes with ease.

Obi-Wan stood when he was finished, moving back to her left, but Mari couldn't tear her gaze away from the clone commander.

She was struck with his form; tanned, scarred skin, his body different than Obi-Wan's - a little broader, a little less lean - but so wonderfully masculine, and when he looked back her way she had an incredible urge to kiss him, to feel him, every inch. And she would, but not quite yet, she told herself, patient and fully prepared to stretch this moment out as long as possible.

She could feel Obi-Wan watching her, waiting for her to voice what she wanted next, so she turned fully, to where she could feel the heat emanating from his body, so she was facing him.

He met her look with one raised eyebrow, a mixture of desire and humor in his expression. "My turn?" he asked. And she nodded, a slow, pleased smile coming to her face.

Hands on his tapered hips, his eyes flicked to Cody, behind her. "Commander," he said, his voice wry, "will you occupy our guest while I disrobe?"

While she was distracted by Obi-Wan, Cody had come to stand right behind her, and at Obi-Wan's request, he'd taken the initiative to close the space between them so she felt rather than heard the rich timbre of Cody's voice as he replied. "Certainly, General."

Strong arms slipped around her waist, and as she watched Obi-Wan slide his dark clingy shorts down his own muscular legs, she felt Cody's mouth descend on the skin of her neck. For a moment her attention was divided between her senses: Obi-Wan's entire body was lean and sinewy, giving the impression of great prowess without overmuch muscle-mass; nothing was wasted on this man, everything was compact and powerful. The hair that dusted his abdomen was the color of cinnamon, and when her eyes dropped lower, when she saw that he was fully erect and eager and able, she felt heat creep to her face.

But with the _looking, _there was also the _feeling_: Cody's mouth was agile - he'd discovered many latent abilities, recently - and his hands upon her body were insistent and eager. If there had been any doubt in her mind about whether or not the commander would find her body as appealing as Obi-Wan's...well, it was gone now and she was pleased. There was no hesitation in his movements, he was cautious but not timid.

So perfectly, Cody slipped his hands around her and beneath her thin shirt and brushed roughed fingertips along her nipples like he was born to do so, and when she let out a groan of pleasure he pulled her close to his chest; his length pressing into her seat proving how ready and able he was, as well.

"Too many clothes," she heard Cody murmur, but before she could agree, the Jedi was taking her into his arms.

Obi-Wan pulled her shirt above her head, obscuring her vision for one moment, and when he freed her of the garment she gasped aloud, for his hands had moved to her breasts, stroking, lightly rolling the stiffened peaks, and his breath was heavy and hot in her ear.

Cody shifted a step to her side, and Obi-Wan closer, and then she was _there _between him and his Jedi, and for a few minutes Mari's eyes closed as she became lost to sensation; while Obi-Wan teased her left nipple and kissed the skin of her neck, Cody urged her to turn her head and captured her mouth with his own, gripping her waist with strong hands. Her entire body was on fire, burning from the inside out, and her head was spinning from the rush of energy, as if she, too, could feel the Force.

Suddenly, the touch against her breasts changed; opening her eyes, she watched as Cody took over where Obi-Wan had been working her so thoroughly. His fingers were slightly rougher, but his eyes were filled with delight as he cupped each of her breasts and brushed his thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

Mari gasped. She'd been distracted, and Obi-Wan had taken the opportunity to slide his hand beneath the waistline of her skirt, where he was now in the process of stroking her core over her thin underwear. She was hot, swollen, as each of them were, and when Obi-Wan's nimble fingers brushed against her lips she gave a wordless whimper.

"Cody," Obi-Wan said in an incongruously mild voice even as she sighed beneath his touch. "Do you know how to best pleasure a woman?"

"No, Obi-Wan," the clone replied, his tone equally light. He paused for a moment as he bent his head to swirl his tongue across Mari's right nipple. "Will you show me?"

Obi-Wan's chuckle was light, and Mari whimpered again as he spoke into her ear while he plied her center with a light, teasing stroke. "If our lovely guest won't mind..."

"Force...yes..." she managed to choke out, and she felt the answering ripple of delighted laughter from each of the men who were pressed around her, and she wondered if it was possible to die of happiness.

The sensations these two men were evoking in her were almost overwhelming, more than anything she'd ever felt before.

It was so, so good, but... this was not what she'd planned as she'd watched them, hidden in the forest. It was amazing, but it was not what she had been thinking of; she was torn between the promise of so many different pleasures...

"No..." she managed finally. It was not easy, with their combined efforts assaulting her, to gather her wits, but she did, just barely. One hand rose to run through Obi-Wan's hair, the other went to Cody's jaw. For a moment she pressed Obi-Wan near, his lips had found her breast again and he was sucking on her nipple, and it was sending stabs of unbelievable pleasure through her, but then she gave a little tug, and he pulled back to look at her, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Wait. Not yet," she whispered.

Thankfully, Cody had stilled as well at the sound of her voice, and Obi-Wan's fingers at her core slowed until he was cupping her softly.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, strengthen her resolve, and leveled her gaze on Obi-Wan. "I want to watch..." she murmured. "You and Cody... you're so beautiful together. Powerful and masculine..."

Her words drifted off then; Obi-Wan's hand had begun to move again, only slightly, but the heel of his hand was pressing against her swollen clit, rubbing in slow circles, and her pleasure was building faster than she could manage to control it.

"Oh..." she sighed.

The gleam in his eyes brightened as his smile widened. "You will watch, I promise, but we have all night, my dear, and you've been waiting so long for this. Let us please you."

Cody's mouth had returned to her neck, and his large hand kneaded one breast as Obi-Wan spoke. The hand at her center was moving harder now, and she felt waves of need, sweet and warm coursing through her blood. It was all too much to deny.

"Mmmm... " she moaned quietly. "Yes... please."

Obi-Wan gave her a warm smile and then his gaze shifted to Cody. "The first lesson, Cody, is to always make sure a woman is satisfied fully before you take your own pleasure. Even if she argues," he added, a playful glint of humor in his eye. She wanted to reply, to say something, but they had both lowered their mouths to her skin again and she was lost.

Her eyes must have closed at some point, because she was startled when they stopped as one, and she felt Obi-Wan guiding her down.

A quick glimpse showed her Obi-Wan's own robe had been spread across the forest floor, providing enough space for the three of them, providing they lay very very close to each other. It looked warm and inviting and perfect.

Willingly, she let Obi-Wan lay her down; Cody settled on one side of her and Obi on the other. As soon as she lay back, Obi-Wan's hands were at her waist and in one quicksilver motion, he removed her skirt and underwear.

Now the three of them were naked; she thought she could feel a faint chill to the air, but it was only barely enough to make her skin prickle. She wasn't concerned though, she had a feeling she would heat up just fine.

Even as she had the thought, Obi-Wan's hand fell to her thigh, and he pressed gently. Taking his cue, Cody did the same, and together, so slowly, Obi-Wan and Cody guided her legs to part, knees bent, so she was wide open before them.

Eyes closed, she heard Cody's exhalation, followed by the low murmur of his voice. "You're beautiful, Mari. I never knew..."

Obi-Wan gave a gentle chuckle, and she shivered at the sound. "Women are infinitely more complex than we men, Cody," he said as she felt his fingertips meander towards the apex of her hips, brushing just enough to send chills across her skin. "And I envy them in more than a few ways."

"How?"

"The most wonderful thing about making love to a woman is that there are so many different ways to please her. Here." There was a pause as she felt a slight shifting, then Obi-Wan's hand lifted and she felt the touch of Cody's hand against her inner thigh; it was a little uncertain at first, but she gave a sigh and a smile to encourage him. After a moment the pressure of his touch increased and rose so that his fingertips were stroking her outer lips. In response, Mari let out another sigh, and opened her eyes to watch.

Cody's near-gold eyes were fixed on her center, his lips slightly parted as he stroked her, Obi-Wan kneeling across from him, one hand keeping the Jedi balanced on the robe while the other rested over the commander's, guiding. Both of them seemed transfixed - by _her, _of all things - and she couldn't decide whether she should giggle or suck in her breath again.

Obi-Wan's gaze flickered to hers and she caught the gleam again. When she gave a sharp inhale, he smiled affectionately, then looked back at Cody's hand, which was still plying her outer lips gently under the Jedi's guidance. "Mari will show you what I mean," Obi-Wan said, glancing at the other man. "Just...here..."

With that, Cody's fingertips shifted so that he was sliding one inside of her, where she was already soaking wet and swollen, and her eyes closed again as she groaned. Under Obi-Wan's guidance, Mari felt Cody's fingertips seek out her clit and for a moment she was completely lost to their coordinated movements. In the back of her mind she knew that there was so much _more _they could do to her - and to each other - but _this_, right now was perfect.

As if reading her mind, she felt one of the men - impossible to tell which one, just now - reach for her inner lips and continue the gentle, stroking motions that were expelling all of her cogent thought; the other continued to tease her clit, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure. Her legs quivered and Obi-Wan pressed a hand to her thigh, holding her down. Suddenly there was fire pooling within her core, and she gave another wordless groan and lifted her hips up to better reach them, gripped with an urge to be utterly _filled _by both of these men...

And with that thought, her orgasm came swiftly. Mari's back arched and she cried out _yes, yes _as she pushed her body closer to them because in this moment she couldn't possibly be close enough to either one. As the waves of pleasure broke across her, she writhed, twisting toward and away but neither one paused in his ministrations, and it felt like the pleasure might never end until finally the aftershocks began to fade and their movements slowed.

By the time she could focus her eyes again, all she could see was hard, muscled planes and gleaming blue and amber eyes. Still gasping, Mari managed to gather herself just enough to sit up, and now they were both kneeling before her, watching her. "Oh..." she sighed.

Cody grinned. Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and arousal, the effects of which she found herself eagerly anticipating. "Okay," she said, still working to catch her breath and looking at both of them, one then the other. "Your turn."

* * *

_AN: Hopefully another update next Sunday, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and please remember to leave a comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you again to everyone who took the time to leave a comment, I appreciate the kind words so much! I'm going to take a moment to repeat my 'advisory' as things continue to heat up in this chapter, and will continue to do so in each up coming chapter as well, but remember this is completely fantasy, a figment of Mari's imagination, it didn't really happen ;-)  
_

_Fair advisory - This is rated M for some explicit descriptions and scenes of a sexual nature, including consensual, mutually beneficial relations between two men and one very happy woman._

* * *

A wicked gleam lit up Obi-Wan's eyes at Mari's words - a look full of such lust and promised pleasure, she feared she might not catch her breath for a very long time. Leaning towards her, he stroked his hand over her hair, and then cupped the nape of her neck as he pressed a full, warm kiss to her lips. It was their first of many more she hoped would come that night. When he pulled away, though, his smile was as mischievous as it had been before and she couldn't help but return it.

"Rest, love." His soft accent lilted on the endearment, and her heart gave a little flutter as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "You'll need to recover your strength for later. Lay back and enjoy yourself."

With his hand guiding her, she did as he asked and lay back down on the cloak on her side, head propped on her hand. She didn't want to miss a thing.

Obi-Wan turned to Cody then and he kissed him again, with the same passion he'd shown before. Cody was quick to reciprocate, his own large hand rising to Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan used his leverage to tip Cody back to the ground as well. Even as they moved, the kiss was not broken, and Mari could see everything - their lips coming together and apart, their tongues meeting and stroking, and she gave a quiet sigh.

Cody lay down beside her as Obi-Wan kissed him, hovering over his prone form and Mari gave a soft moan as the muscular curve of Cody's bicep brushed over the sensitized tip of her breast. She couldn't help then, scooting closer so her body was touching his and she lifted her hand to trail her fingers over his arm. His skin was warm and solid, a shade darker than hers, and she sighed again as the sensation of touching him kept the flame lit inside her.

Breaking away from their kiss, Obi-Wan met Mari's gaze over Cody's firmly muscled chest. He cast her a smile with a sexy glimmer in his eye before he dropped his mouth again to taste his way down Cody's neck. Mari bit her lip as she watched, but Cody turned his head toward her as she gave a quiet hum of longing, and when he murmured her name, his eyes fluttering at every touch of Obi-Wan's mouth, she couldn't resist...

Shifting toward him, their lips met in a fury of passion. Neither were as experienced as Obi-Wan, she knew, but in the heat of the moment, it didn't seem to matter. As she pressed closer, intoxicated by his urgent kisses, her breasts were crushed against his arm, and she rubbed against his side. In return, he turned more toward her, so he was partly on his side as well, Obi-Wan behind him, still trailing kisses across his shoulder.

A second later Cody groaned, a husky sound that she felt rumble in his chest, and Mari was not sure if it was because of something she did or because of Obi-Wan but she did not care. In the next moment though he gasped, breaking their kiss and she knew she had to look to see what Obi-Wan was doing to him now.

Turned as he was toward her and pressing against her, Mari could feel almost every inch of Cody's body. When he gasped, she looked down and watched as Obi-Wan's strong, slender fingers slid down and around Cody's waist, slowly wending their way over his abdomen and the distinct, v-shaped muscles above his hips.

As they crept closer to Cody's length, itself now pressing with insistence into Mari's belly, she marveled at the contrasting skin tones, and how with the gentle touch, the commander seemed to be completely lost. Cody groaned; the throaty sound filling her ears, and his hips thrust forward almost involuntarily, pressing hard into _her_, as Obi-Wan moved slowly, so slowly. Now she could see the Jedi's nails barely skimming Cody's lower abdomen, inches away from his base, and the commander sucked in his breath again, though a moment later she heard it...

"Obi-Wan..." It was pure, unfiltered longing, and it struck a chord deep within her.

"Mari," the Jedi's voice was wry but firm. "Please, kiss the poor man."

_Stars and galaxies_, she wanted to watch what was unfolding before her eyes, but Cody's parted lips were so tempting...

As if sensing her thoughts, Obi-Wan smiled. "I promise not to do anything without letting you watch. Here," he added, leaning close to Cody again. "Let's both..."

With that, he reached up, guiding Cody's head a little toward him and kissed the clone's open mouth; like his touch, the kiss was gentle, and Mari could see their lips barely brushing just as Obi-Wan's hand lightly grazed across the base of Cody's length. In response, Cody groaned again. The sound broke her out of her reverie, and she leaned up to kiss his mouth as well.

For a few moments she and Obi-Wan alternated kissing the clone, all while the Jedi plied his base with the slightest of touches. Cody took to the multiple stimuli well, turning his head slightly to kiss each of them, and managing to wrap one arm around Mari even as he was stroked by Obi-Wan.

The sound of her own name made her look over at the Jedi; he nodded down and her eyes dropped to where his fingers were still grazing the base of Cody's shaft. As she watched, Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed and he ran his index finger along the length of swollen flesh, pausing briefly to rub his fingers at Cody's tip before making his way back down.

Cody uttered a string of words - she thought they were in another language, but wasn't sure - and Obi-Wan smiled again. A glance showed Mari that the Jedi was also completely hard, and she felt her own body quickening further; they were both so delicious together: hard, smooth planes of muscle, firm and unyielding, but completely devoted to pleasure...she was torn for a moment between watching and participating.

The commander made the decision for her. As Obi-Wan ran his fingers across Cody's length again - lightly, still - Cody reached for her and pulled her close to him once more, pressing his mouth to hers with fervor. They were so close, now, she could feel every stroke that Obi-Wan made against his commander's length, and with each one he moved closer to her core, until she thought she would come completely undone.

When Obi-Wan's fingers flicked against her outer lips, she gasped aloud, even beneath Cody's mouth, and pushed herself closer to them, because she wanted, she _needed _more.

Suddenly, his fingers were absent and she broke away from Cody's kiss to look up at Obi-Wan. The need was so consuming, overwhelming, it was more than she had ever imagined she could feel and it was glorious. Still, she felt all control slipping away.

Cody sighed beneath her and Mari saw Obi-Wan's hand had left his shaft and now rested on his thigh as Cody had turned to lay on his back again. Obi-Wan met her eyes, humor laced with arousal in the dark blue depths. "What do you want Mari?"

"I want -" _Why is this so hard for me? _She realized her own thighs were squeezed together, and she shifted restlessly, creating a wonderful tension between her legs. _I want to feel that incredible sensation again, over and over, of pleasure and release and abandon._

"I want to watch," she told him, her voice even, but then she took a deep breath. "But I want to - come again, as well. So much."

Obi-Wan's smile broadened, as if she'd given him the answer he was looking for. "And the commander, should I continue with him? After all, he's been waiting a very, very long time for this."

The gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes told her how much he was enjoying pleasuring Cody and she had no desire to interrupt them. "Yes," she sighed.

Beside her, Cody gave a quiet moan as he skimmed his hand across her breast, but otherwise didn't say anything.

With one hand, Obi-Wan reached out and brushed his fingers over her mouth while the other begin to slowly stroke the length of Cody's shaft again. "I'm more than happy to do both," Obi-Wan teased, "but I think Cody would appreciate the practice... We may have to get creative. How do you feel about pleasuring Mari on your own, Cody, while I focus on you?"

Cody's answer was a passion-filled but perfunctory '_yes_' and Mari smiled. Obi-Wan looked to her and she knew what happened next was up to her. Her dark eyes settled on Cody again, then back to Obi-Wan. While his fingers, both their fingers, had felt amazing... she felt an undeniable desire to move on to something more...

Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and made her request. "Will you use your mouth on him?" she asked Obi-Wan. Cody groaned.

"Of course, my dear. And you?"

She glanced at Cody again, lingering on the handsome features of his face, lost to pleasure."I could -" Her words trailed off, not because she was too shy to voice her thoughts but because an image had taken hold in her mind as her gaze fixated on Cody's mouth, and the thought of it left her breathless.

Knowing, Obi-Wan smiled. "I think you would both enjoy that very much."

Mari nodded once and then leaned close to Cody, her lips brushing against his jaw. "Will you use your mouth on me?" she whispered to him.

He turned to kiss her, a full heated kiss, and for one moment she thought he misunderstood but then his hand wrapped around her hip and it was clear he was urging her toward him. "Yes," he sighed, "please."

So with a hot flare of anticipation Mari shuffled until she was kneeling by his head, and then she positioned herself above him, facing so she could see down the length of his body.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, and then at the same moment she began to spread her legs, sinking closer to Cody's mouth, Obi-Wan closed his lips around the tip of Cody's cock and took him all the way in, and Mari gasped out loud.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Plan on posting again next Sunday :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews on the last part!  
_

_Fair advisory - This is rated M for some explicit descriptions and scenes of a sexual nature, including consensual, mutually beneficial relations between two men and one very happy woman, __but remember this is completely fantasy, a figment of Mari's imagination, it didn't really happen ;-)_  


* * *

Initially, she could do nothing but suck in her breath as she watched Obi-Wan's mouth cover Cody's length completely; the Jedi's lips and throat worked to pleasure the commander as his right hand stroked and plied Cody's sack, while he supported himself with his left. The sight of them, the sound...it was pure, masculine arousal and she felt her knees trembling even as her hands sought her own nipples, kneading, stroking.

For one instant as she watched, she almost forgot about the man beneath her, but a hesitant flick of Cody's tongue against her inner lips sent her attention spiraling back to him. "_Oh..._"

She felt rather than heard his response, a gentle _hmm _that vibrated against her swollen flesh and sent a ripple of pleasure through her body. He was so new at this, she could feel that he wasn't quite certain what he was doing, but his enthusiasm was boundless. Cody lipped and sucked her, teasing her lips with his own and seeming to savor the taste of her essence. Given that he was also being pleasured quite expertly by Obi-Wan, she was impressed at his ability to attend to her at the same time.

Still, her body was practically vibrating for a release, so she reached one of her hands down and grazed his chin. "Here," she managed to gasp, her eyes on Obi-Wan's throat as he worked the commander's swollen cock. "Right here, Cody..."

Directing him to her clit, she felt his hands squeeze her upper thighs as if in gratitude, and moments later his tongue delved into her core and she groaned out loud. Beneath Obi-Wan's ministrations, Cody's hips had started to buck, and she felt her own release forthcoming now that the commander's attention was riveted on her swollen clit. Mari's thighs were shaking with the effort of staying upright while her whole body was filled with delicious tension; one hand sought her nipples again while she dropped the other to Cody's shoulder, savoring the heat of his skin, the hard muscle.

She could see a sheen of sweat over both of the men, and as she watched Obi-Wan increase his pace, she knew that the commander was about to find his release. Within her own body, she could feel her pleasure spiking towards a climax, and she moaned again, urging them both, trying to let them know how wonderful this was.

The tip of Cody's tongue stroked her clit; his hands held her thighs and he worked her inner lips with his thumbs until she felt the orgasm sweep through her body. Her head fell back as she was overwhelmed and then she forced herself to look forward again, forced her eyes to remain open even as she shuddered with unbelievable pleasure, because Cody was groaning Obi-Wan's name, and his hips were thrusting forward as he found his release as well.

Then, she slid to Cody's side and her eyes closed.

For a few moments there was no sound but heavy breathing and Mari's occasional whimper as the aftershocks of her orgasm caused tremors of pleasure to move through her. When she thought she could focus again, she looked up to see Obi-Wan and Cody locked in a passionate kiss; they pulled apart, and Cody's hand moved to Obi-Wan's swollen length, his eyes on his general.

"Now, your turn," he murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled; both of them looked at Mari, who beamed back. Seated on her heels, she arched her brow and beckoned them forward.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Obi-Wan practically stalked toward her, crawling the short distance on his hands and knees and it made Mari shiver anew.

Body still strumming with pleasure, she felt entirely sated but she knew the night was long from over. There was so much more she was going to experience from these two men before they left her; she wanted all of them, both of them, in every way.

But for now, Obi-Wan was cupping her jaw with his strong hand and looking very much like he wanted to kiss her.

Mari smiled, leaning toward him and their lips met in a heated kiss. Open-mouthed, he pressed deeper, his tongue sweeping out to brush hers, and her hands lifted to grip his muscled shoulders, to keep him near.

Incited, she tilted her head a little and used her own tongue to tease his lips, explore his mouth. As her tongue swept boldly over his, she realized she could taste Cody as well; warm, and a bit musky, delicious. And she wanted more.

It wasn't easy, but she broke the kiss then and pressed on Obi-Wan's chest with her hand. "Lie back," she told him, her voice sounding hoarse.

He grinned, complying obediently, and without being asked, Cody took up position across from her.

She met his eyes from the other side of Obi-Wan's body, the clone's gaze like warm honey, and grinned. "He looks amazing, doesn't he?" she asked Cody, her stare coming to rest on the impressive length of Obi-Wan's erection.

"Mmmm," Cody answered, following her pointed look. "Good enough to eat."

Mari giggled, and Obi-Wan groaned. "Don't tease," he said, his voice sounding strained.

"Of course not, you've been very patient," she answered him.

Slowly, she let her fingers trail across his belly, and then down. She fingered his length, jutting proudly from his body, and then the taut skin of his scrotum, gently massaging his balls. Obi-Wan groaned again, shifting his hips and then she looked back to Cody.

"I've never done this before - used my mouth... can you show me what you like and then I can try?"

Cody's answering smile made it clear that her request was exactly what he was hoping to hear. "Glad to."

And with that he bent over and took the swollen head of Obi-Wan's cock between his full lips.

Obi-Wan gasped for breath, and Mari watched mesmerized. Already she felt her core begin to pulse again with desire, but she wanted to please Obi-Wan, she wanted to taste him too.

After a minute, Cody pulled away, and looked to her, though his hand stayed where it was, wrapped around Obi to keep from neglecting him.

"First," he said, "wrap your lips around the head of his cock, suck a little and use your tongue. Flick it over the tip, swirl it around the head, and press it here," he said, brushing his thumb over the sensitive underside. At the contact Obi-Wan moaned and bucked his hips and Cody grinned. "He really likes that."

Mari nodded her head, and then leaned forward, her smaller more delicate hand taking the place of Cody's. The other hand, she pressed to his thigh, and she could feel how tense he was, straining, waiting for her to suck him. The thought made her feel so sexy.

So without hesitation, she took the head of his cock in her mouth. He tasted good, and his skin was so soft. She slipped her tongue over and around him, licking and exploring and listened carefully to the sounds he was making. And then she gave a gentle suck and he moaned in reply. Mari couldn't help humming her pleasure at the idea that she was pleasing him, and his hips began to buck slowly, just barely lifting, underneath her.

While Mari worked Obi-Wan, leaning over his left side and resting her hand lightly on his thigh, Cody watched her actions from the Jedi's right; for a few moments Mari was aware of nothing but Obi-Wan, his flesh filling her mouth and the groans of pleasure he was making beneath her ministrations, then Cody leaned forward as well and brushed his lips along the base of Obi-Wan's length.

At first she was a bit startled at his sudden closeness, then she immediately saw the advantage of Cody's placement: she was free to focus her efforts on Obi-Wan's head, licking, sucking, swirling her tongue, while Cody lapped at the base.

The moment that Cody joined her, Obi-Wan let out another groan and his hips began to buck in earnest, so much so that Cody splayed a strong hand along the curve of the Jedi's hip, holding him in place, his tan skin creating a delicious contrast to Obi-Wan's pale but solid musculature.

Then, Mari lost herself. While she knew that her actions were not particularly skilled, she could tell the effect she was having on Obi-Wan, for he was trembling beneath her, his hands reaching down to twine in her and Cody's hair; he didn't pull them closer but only seemed to savor the feeling of the strands between his fingertips as his lovers worked him over.

It was a wonderful thing, to be a woman; no matter that she'd climaxed recently, Mari could feel her body responding to Obi-Wan's movements and her own actions, and she pressed her thighs together to heighten the growing, tingling pleasure that was welling within her. The thought crossed her mind: she wanted them both to take her, and very soon. Her eyes flicked to Cody, whose own cock was rock-hard once more and thought he would not object, once Obi-Wan had rested.

So close to her, Cody's exhales were through his nose, his breath warm on her face and occasionally his amber eyes would find hers; one such time, she watched as he reached his hand up to toy with Obi-Wan's scrotum again, stroking gently and seeming to urge her to do the same. Balancing carefully, Mari lifted her hand and did so, savoring the tight, rigid lines of flesh beneath her fingertips.

Obi-Wan's grip tightened in her hair, and she heard his voice, hoarse, beseeching them both, _please, please, yes please_...

Suddenly, she felt Cody gently urging her to trade places with him; in response, she slid her mouth down to Obi-Wan's base, plying the tissue of his scrotum with her fingers while Cody took the head of the Jedi's cock into his mouth. There was another wordless cry from Obi-Wan, and Mari felt his body shudder as he reached his climax, emptying himself into the commander's waiting, willing mouth.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please leave a comment :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Many, many thanks to spikala, TheLightIsMine & laloga. A lot :)_

_And thanks again to laloga for taking my idea, running with it, and writing half this lovely fantasy.  
_

___Fair advisory - This is rated M for some explicit descriptions and scenes of a sexual nature, including consensual, mutually beneficial relations between two men and one very happy woman, __but remember this is completely fantasy, a figment of Mari's imagination, it didn't really happen ;-)_

* * *

For the space of a number of heartbeats, Mari stayed as she was, following Cody's lead, with her lips and tongue still caressing the base of Obi-Wan's cock. The pulse of his climax through the length of his shaft took her off guard for one second but as he continued to buck and moan through his orgasm, she was overcome by the feel and the sound of his pleasure. The throbbing of his flesh under her mouth was intoxicating, and she savored it, knowing that her and Cody had brought this bliss to him.

After a few long, drawn out moments, when Obi-Wan quieted, when Cody pulled away, so did Mari. As she met Cody's dark amber gaze from across Obi-Wan's sated body she was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him, to taste Obi-Wan on his tongue as she had done before when Cody had been pleasured by the other man.

Reaching forward, she grasped Cody's face, her palms cupping his stubbled jaw and pulled him toward her. As soon as their mouths met she wasted no time parting her lips, and encouraging Cody to do the same. Her tongue darted into the cavern of his mouth and swept across his own, hot and needy. She tasted Cody and she tasted Obi-Wan, spicy and masculine, and she groaned, the tingling between her legs increasing even more.

They kissed until she thought she might pass out. Obi-Wan's hand had slid down her back and he was caressing the curve of her ass while he caught his breath, watching their heated kiss. Mari imagined, quite enthusiastically, that his other hand was doing something similar to Cody's body.

Finally she broke away from her lover, gasping for breath. Cody was in much the same state as her, his broad chest rising and falling with each swift inhale and exhale, and Obi-Wan was barely ahead of them, only just beginning to come down from the intensity of his climax.

Panting, her body buzzing from sensation, Mari conceded to a minute of rest and slumped down into the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder. Her arm snugged across his muscled chest, and one slim leg tangled with his so that she was laying almost half on top of him. The feel of all of him, skin to skin, was beautiful and he continued caressing her back, wherever he could reach, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. The comfort of his touch served to both relax and soothe her overwhelmed body at the same time it kept the fire stoked deep down inside of her.

Though she was eager and ready to have these two men, to experience what other pleasures they could bring upon her together, she couldn't help but fall in love with this moment of sated peace.

_How she wanted this, all of it, so much..._

For an instant, Mari ducked her head and her throat caught, but she pushed it away. Even though her commander and her general would have to leave soon, now that she knew what she was missing, she knew she would find it, somewhere.

For now, instead, she focused on Obi-Wan and Cody, her men for tonight, snuggling close to the Jedi and shifting her gaze to the clone.

While Cody was perhaps not as into cuddling, he stayed near, close to Obi-Wan on the other side. When Mari looked at him, he reached for her, brushing his fingertips across her cheekbone and then her lower lip, casting her a warm smile, full of affection and promise.

They stayed that way, resting, peaceful - Mari had no idea for how long, but soon her body began to want again and the swelling need between her legs became too much. She shifted her hips to rub against Obi-Wan's body, and he gave a wordless murmur from low in his chest. Swinging his other arm around, he used both hands to pull her on top of him and then wasted no time lowering his hand and using his fingers to slide across her swollen folds.

The way his fingertips slipped with ease over her told her that she was already, _or maybe still_, dripping with wetness. After a moment, his fingers slicked between her folds and then he slid two inside of her, thrusting, slow and shallow.

"Ohhhh..." she couldn't help the groan that escaped and she turned her head toward the other man, so he would be included as well. In response, Cody reached behind her to cup the nape of her neck in his hand and he kissed her again and then again. And for a moment, it was perfect, but there was still more, always more.

"I think Cody would appreciate the opportunity to discover new, but just as important, ways to pleasure a woman." Obi-Wan smiled, his voice husky. "He wants you," Obi-Wan said, looking from him and then back to her again. "Do you want him?" he murmured as his voice dropped in pitch, his fingers sliding deeper. "Do you want him inside of you?"

"No," Mari sighed and Obi-Wan paused. "I want both of you, please. Together."

The Jedi chuckled, his fingers taking up that maddening, slow rhythm again. "That can be arranged. If you're sure..."

"Yes," Mari pleaded. "Yes, _yes_."

Obi-Wan grinned and she kissed his mouth. Cody's own fingers had begun a tantalizing dance across her flushed skin; she felt like she was on fire. He skimmed over the curve of her breast, across her back and then _so lightly _between her cheeks. Down and then back up, it tickled and it set her heart racing at the same time. She arched her back, inviting him, and he pressed harder, just skimming over the little rosebud inside and she cried out, sparks of pleasure racing through her blood.

All the while, Obi-Wan pumped his fingers, deeper and deeper inside her. And then at once, he paused, even as he filled her, and she turned to meet his blue-fire eyes. "How many times have you been with a man, Mari?" he asked gently.

The dark-haired woman gave a breathy sigh. "I don't think I've ever been with a _man_," she replied and both of her lovers grinned. "No one like this. Like you two."

The smile on his face widened, and Obi-Wan lifted his free hand to brush her wayward curls behind her shoulder. "How many times have you had intercourse?" he amended.

"A few. But I'm ready, I promise. I want you both," she punctuated the statement with a thrust of her hips, taking his fingers even further. Both him and she took a swift breath at the motion; Cody was still sweeping his hands up and down over her curves, waiting for what would come next.

"Unfortunately," Obi smiled, "I'm not quite ready myself. But that doesn't mean we can't start getting you ready. We should take this slow anyway."

Mari nodded, still moving against his hand but then his fingers left her and she groaned. Gripping her waist, he positioned her so her legs fell on the outside of his hips and as one hand left her body she realized he was calling something to him through the Force from his belt.

"Kneel behind her Cody, between my legs," Obi-Wan directed and handed him the object. A tube of lubrication, she noted, and her breath hitched.

"And use as much as this as you need. I'll help you along."

Cody obeyed, opened the tube and waited for further instructions. Mari couldn't help but wiggle her hips; the waiting was unbearable, she wanted fast and hard, she wanted it so much, but in the back of her mind she was sure Obi-Wan was right. He had proven quite informative and experienced thus far.

"Use your little finger to start," he instructed his commander, "with plenty of lubrication on your finger and on her."

Mari's breath was shallow and quick and then she felt something cool and slick between her cheeks. At the first touch of Cody's fingertip, the sensation sizzled across every nerve from her core to her fingertips and she cried out lifting her hips toward him. Obi-Wan took swift advantage, sliding his hand between their bodies to brush his finger over her swollen clit.

It was almost too much.

At this point, Mari's entire body was soaked in flagrant desire to the point that she thought that another single touch would set her alight, so when she felt Cody and Obi-Wan each stroke her again in tandem, she nearly lost what little composure to which she might have laid claim. But she took a deep breath, and forced herself to maintain control, for now. She knew it would be worth it, so she focused on the simple touch of Cody's hand.

In the beginning, Cody's explorations were tentative and some part of her brain that could still register this type of thing knew that this was his first foray into the area, as it was for her. But his finger was strong and his touch was gentle, and gradually, so gradually she thought she would go mad with longing, he entered her, just a little deeper, reverently stroking the curves of her cheeks with his other hand.

Perhaps they were both novices, but Obi-Wan was not. As Mari heard herself give a low moan of approval, her Jedi fluttered his fingertip over her clit again, distracting her from any discomfort that might arise and sending a flare of pleasure through her body even as he spoke again. "Good," he murmured, almost as much to her as to Cody. "Very good...gently..."

"Harder," she argued in protest, arching her back as Obi-Wan caught the bead of her clit in his fingertips.

A low chuckle - at this point she didn't know which of her men had made the sound - and she felt Cody's finger slide farther inside of her. She moaned again; his free hand squeezed her ass firmly even as he stroked her passage with the finger of his other, which was when Obi-Wan eased two more slender fingers along her clit, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure, light but sure. His other hand reached up to hold the back of her head, to twine in her hair and cradle her as if she was something precious.

Mari groaned again and rocked her hips; each way she moved there was a strong, beautiful man inside of her, wanting her, waiting for her.

Stoked by this knowledge, her pleasure spiraled upward, sparking from her core all the way to the top of her head. Spots began to dance before her now-closed eyes. She knew that she was close to reaching her peak but she forced herself to wait, because more than anything, she wanted both of these men to fill her, more than they were already were.

"Mari..." Obi-Wan's voice was breathless and tight with barely-restrained desire. Pausing in her movements, her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his, a dark, stormy blue with arousal. Behind her, Cody stilled as well, and she could feel the hot pant of his breath against the back of her neck. "Are you ready?"

Obi-Wan was hard again, his fully-erect cock already glistening with moisture at the tip. She swallowed and nodded, then gasped as his fingers brushed against her again; Cody gave a groan, then, and lowered his mouth to the nape of her her neck in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss that was all anticipation.

Words were hardly needed between the three of them, now. On some unheard cue, her Jedi withdrew his hand from her core and her commander slid out of her as well. Her heart was racing with anticipation as they positioned themselves and her: Obi-Wan sat up and then moved so he was kneeling before her front, his cock poised at her entrance, while Cody held her hips from behind, his shaft brushing against her ass where his fingers had already explored and coated with warm lubricant.

It took so long she thought she would implode with sheer and utter _want, _but she savored the feeling, too, because - as good as it had been - it was about to get worlds and worlds better.

And it went beyond all of her wildest dreams in a heartbeat.

* * *

_Be kind, re - erm - view. Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I'm very sad to be posting the end to this story! It's been a ton of fun from beginning to end and I'm sad to see it end. I've appreciated each review I've received on it so much. I have a sequel of sorts to this, a more 'normal' story, so please make sure to follow me and/or keep an eye out for that.  
_

_Thank you again to laloga for all the help and support on this story.  
_

_Many, many thanks to spikala, TheLightIsMine & laloga for the reviews left on the last chapter.  
_

___Fair advisory - This is rated M for some explicit descriptions and scenes of a sexual nature, including consensual, mutually beneficial relations between two men and one very happy woman, __but remember this is completely fantasy, a figment of Mari's imagination, it didn't really happen ;-)_

* * *

In the next instant, she could feel the head of Obi-Wan's cock and Cody's each press against her in tandem and she thought the desire for them to just _take_ her, _swiftly_, might kill her if it wasn't soon fulfilled.

Before her, the powerful and controlled Jedi General knelt on his own soft brown robe, sitting back on his heels so she was spread open above him. The tip of his erection slipped across her soaking wet folds and her swollen clit, creating frissons of pulsing electricity that danced across her nerves.

Behind her, the dedicated and tireless clone commander slid his own erection between the swell of her rounded cheeks. Having coated himself in layers of lubricant, his shaft was slick and hot, the blunt head of his cock pressing steadily but gently to the sensitive tissue of her entrance, and she knew, lubricated as well as they both were he would slide into her tight channel so easily, so deeply.

The thought of Cody filling her in that way, and how completely he would, seemed deliciously decadent, and it made her give a ragged gasp aloud in anticipated pleasure. But her clone soldier was still, waiting for the direction from his general.

Mari moaned impatiently and wriggled between them. One hand, her right, rose to clutch Obi-Wan's muscled shoulder while her left arm twisted behind her so she could slide her fingers through Cody's short hair as he kissed her neck. Simultaneously, she pulled them both toward her. "_Now_..." she nearly sobbed.

In perfect coordination, as if they were of one mind, Cody and Obi-Wan moved their hands so Cody was gripping the dip of her slim waist, holding her and Obi-Wan was clutching the curves of her hips, tilting her pelvis toward the other man.

"You first, Cody," Obi-Wan commanded, his voice husky and heavy with desire. At the same time, his strong hands slid around her hips to cup her ass and he lifted, gently separating her cheeks further for Cody.

Overcome with need, Mari dropped her head to Obi-Wan's shoulder and curled her fingers around his bicep even as she held on to Cody with her other hand. Her heart was racing, her breath coming only in a swift pant as she waited, eagerly...

Mari cried out as Cody, so slow, began to thrust against the sensitive tissue of her entrance while Obi-Wan held her spread open for Cody's access. The first touch sent spirals of tingling pleasure swirling through her center, but as the head of his shaft began to fully stretch the tight ring of muscle, a sting jolted her out of her stupor of lust and she tensed in her lovers' arms.

But Obi-Wan was there, right there with her. He turned his head so he was nuzzling her cheek, her jaw and murmured soft words of encouragement. "Relax," he soothed her, his hands rubbing her skin in slow circles. "Take a deep breath, relax your muscles, accept him."

Mari obeyed, but the slow loosening of seemingly every muscle in her body came with such ease, she knew that Obi-Wan was using the Force to help her as well. She sighed in surrender, a sound of great happiness, and this seemed to be the signal for Cody to continue.

So, carefully he slid another inch of his pulsing length inside her. He groaned and she felt the vibration against her shoulder. Tugging on his neck, she urged him closer and he complied, his chest feeling fiery hot against the skin of her back.

Pleasure crested, a gentle swell rising once again inside of her as the pain ebbed more and more with each passing second and she began to swivel her hips. "Yes," she murmured, urging them on.

The message must have been clear, for they both moved - once more - entirely coordinated. Obi-Wan lifted one hand to cup her breast and capture the stiff peak of her nipple in his fingertips. With an expert touch he slid his fingers over the bead of flesh, rolling it and sending a bolt of pleasure straight to her center where Cody thrust even further into her body, catching every white-hot pleasure point along the way.

The dark-haired woman cried out, a wanton plea for release as the coil tightening inside her threatened to snap. But Obi-Wan had not even slid his hard length inside of her yet, and she wanted more, so much more...

Cody thrust his shaft the rest of the way into her channel and Mari whimpered, scorching hot pleasure sizzling through her body. Not yet, she told herself, desperately trying to hold back. She fought her body's natural response, it all felt so good, but she couldn't come yet, she wouldn't, not until she had both of them completely.

_She was so, so close..._

But Obi-Wan, her Jedi, was there for her again. Even as he began to slide his length into her core, he pressed his lips to her ear, his breath hot and ragged. She swore she could _feel _the Force swirling around them, as if keeping her afloat, just before the edge of release. "Don't worry, love. I won't let you fall without me."

Before he'd even finished speaking, Obi-Wan was sheathed inside of her, and her mouth opened as if to cry out in pleasure, but she made no sound. Every part of her being, every sense and muscle, was fixated on the men on either side of her, and on the way that they were making her feel.

There was a moment of stillness, as if each of them was assessing the situation and determining how best to proceed; positioned as she was between them and bolstered by the soothing touch of the Force, Mari allowed herself to relax further and further, sinking into the moment, trusting her Jedi and her commander. Yes, a part of her wanted to relinquish herself to the ardor and the frenzy of shared passion, but she was strangely content here, in their embrace.

A beat later, she felt Cody's breath against her other ear as he whispered her name, while Obi-Wan nuzzled at her jaw, then spoke as well. "Love, are you ready?"

"Force, _yes_!" she gasped, for as he'd said the words, she'd felt the length of his cock push further inside of her, somehow, impossibly, and she thought she'd lose her mind if left unfulfilled much longer.

She felt Cody's answering chuckle as a reverberation that began in his chest and sent a ripple of pleasure through her when he thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock through her ass. Everything was pure sensation. Obi-Wan smiled; she didn't see so much as feel, for his cheek was pressed to hers, now.

The Jedi spoke again, his breath tickling the shell of her ear, but it was not to her. "Cody..."

The commander groaned, then both men began to move in earnest, filling her channels, their hard lengths sliding through her and turning every nerve in her body to pure electricity. Pleasure gripped her, held her captive and stole her breath, and until this moment, Mari didn't know it was possible to be filled so completely. She was utterly surrounded by these beautiful men who were so willing to share themselves with her, and with each other. Even as she was consumed with desire and need, she was immeasurably grateful for each of them and for what they were giving to her so willingly.

While she knew that they had not done this before, she quickly came to appreciate their ability to work as a team; without missing a beat, each man caught on to the rhythm of the other, and she was rocked between them, their bodies moving in a perfect cadence.

Mari was filled with Obi-Wan, she was filled with Cody, and she lost herself to the sensations. Everything in her world became them and the pleasure they were sending through her with each thrust of their muscular hips. Her entire body felt like a living flame, stoked by Cody's mouth, pressing fervent kisses on her neck, and Obi-Wan's agile fingers, stroking her nipples with just the right amount of pressure even while he thrust himself into her core.

Someone groaned her name; belatedly, she realized it was both of them at once. Her pleasure spiraled higher and higher, winding through her body so tight she thought she would dissolve at the moment of release. Her mouth opened, but she was so far past speech, no sound came out. They thrust into her, filling her, and her breath caught, because all of a sudden she felt her own orgasm sweeping over her body, as if some immense floodgate had been lowered.

Mari found her voice, but it was not her voice. It was someone else, someone new, letting out a primal keen that she didn't know she was capable of, and every single thought other than how _good _this was fled her mind.

Her Jedi general, her clone commander...she felt them shudder, heard them cry out - again, as one - and then her entire body was flooded with the warmth of their release. Strong hands gripped her body; she didn't know who was touching her where, and it didn't matter. For the duration of their orgasms, the three of them were irrevocably joined, and she was filled again, but it was with joy.

When her head cleared and she could breathe again, she realized that each man was pressed close, on either side of her, and they were both gasping as if they'd just run around the world.

Mari smiled. At this point, her body entirely spent and breathing just as hard as they were, it was about the only thing she could muster up the energy to manage.

Cody, behind her, pressed his forehead to her shoulder and she felt each heavy puff of breath against her arm where it was still curled around his head, holding him to her. Obi-Wan, beneath her, had his cheek pillowed on her chest, his hands still gripping her waist tightly, clinging to her as she did to him, and she was pleased that he was as completely affected as her and Cody. She felt a swell of pride and feminine confidence that she had had a part in reducing him to this.

Pressed as she was between them, it didn't take much energy to stay upright, but as the pleasure ebbed, she felt a lovely lethargy begin to weigh within her.

Even as affected as Obi-Wan might have been by their shared love making, he was still a Jedi. After a few moments, it was clear he was well on his way to recovering before her heart had even begun to truly slow and he seemed to sense her thoughts even as she was having them.

He shifted a little to make her more comfortable and Cody was the first to pull away from her, slipping with ease out of the tight sheath he was enveloped in. She gasped as she felt cool air all down her back when he fell to a sitting position behind her. As he retreated, Obi-Wan gathered her tightly in his arms, to keep her from slipping away with Cody no longer bracing her from behind. She was still sitting in his lap, he was still inside her, and her own legs were shaky, so all her weight rested on him; she couldn't remember ever having felt this cherished.

Obi-Wan kissed her - soft, slow kisses on her face and her body even as she and Cody were still attempting to catch their breath. His mouth brushed over hers, across her cheek and down until he was nuzzling the sweep of her neck. He kissed the lobe of her ear once. "You are so beautiful, Mari," he whispered to her, "so beautiful. Never forget that."

Mari gave a breathy sigh, almost a whimper, in response, still beyond being able to form words and Obi-Wan kissed her again, his lips dry and warm. With slow precision, he pulled out of her then and Mari couldn't help feeling unbearably empty, but instead of leaving her, the Jedi gathered her in his arms and lay back so she was settled across his chest, her head on his shoulder, one leg tangled between his.

"Cody," Obi-Wan rumbled his commander's name. The meaning was clear but it was not an order; it was a sound of desire and the need for him to join them.

Cody's compliance was automatic and natural. He pressed his body tightly to Mari's, one arm wrapping all the way around her waist until he was practically embracing Obi-Wan as well. She watched as his hand curled over Obi-Wan's hip, his skin a shade darker, and then Cody slid one strong muscled leg over her other leg so that she was completely surrounded by these men.

Sated, happy - sleep came with ease and swiftness.

And in the morning, she woke up alone.

* * *

_AN: The End... but it's only the beginning for Mari, I promise. I have a sequel, the end to this and a new beginning all in one - with Mari and my OC Whisky, an ARC Captain. It will be called Waking Up and I will post in two weeks, so please Follow, or just look for it in about two weeks :-) I have a few ideas for them but I'm always in need of more, so let me know what you want to see!_

_Thanks for reading, and please review!  
_


End file.
